The First Cut
by Thatothercrazyflatmatein221B
Summary: Hemish discovers the pleasure of self harming after he breaks down in front of Sherlock finally letting out his feelings in front of anyone after repressing them for so long.


"Not like that Hemish! What the hell are you doing you are screwing everything up! Give me that!" Sherlock yelled desperately at 13 year old Hemish as he snatched the scalpel away from the teen's sweaty hands.

"How many fucking times have I told you how to hold the bloody scalpel as you cut through the skin? Look at a Alice's cut smooth and deep. Look at yours too shallow and shaky. You cut a corps like that and you won't get any organs out, not even in a year."

Hemish looked down at the half open corps trying to avoid his father's harsh look. He was battling with his feelings again trying not to let them win it was fine t cry when he was alone in the bathroom while he took a shower reflecting over all the flaws his father pointed out to him on a daily basis or to weep quietly at night when everyone was asleep but he couldn't cry in front of Sherlock Holmes.

That would only infuriate him more and it would be worst for him. But he couldn't help it a few tears streamed down his cheeks onto the lab table and Alice ran up to his rescue.

"Shut up Sherlock!" she yelled at her father still lecturing Hemish.

"Don't tell me to shut up Alison that's exactly why your brother is the way he is, because all you and John do is shield him from criticism and the harshness of people. But you won't be able to protect him his whole life one day he will have to get out into real world alone and it will be worst for him."

"No Sherlock we protect him from your judgment and bullying! Because that is all you are Sherlock a big angry, biter bully!"

Sherlock was going to reply to Alice when his phone rang; it was John

"Yeah we are done" Sherlock said in between his teeth eyeing the twins.

Alice shot him a hateful look back and he pretended to not have seen it as he didn't want to continue to argue with his stubborn daughter who would only cause John to get upset and that was the last thing he wanted to do since tonight was shag night.

He knew once they got to Baker St. and John called him in the bedroom everything would be better.

"We are on our way John stay there."

Sherlock hanged up the phone looked at the kids and said as calmly and unemotional as he could.

"Is time to go, your dad is waiting for us"

Alice rolled her eyes "No shit Sherlock we heard the whole conversation"

Sherlock ignored Alice's comment and went on ahead of the two.

Alice squeezed Hemish slightly and said "mish are you okay little bro?"

Hemish nodded slightly and said faintly. "Alice can you go on ahead; I need a moment to calm down I don't want dad to see me cry. He will only get upset and I'll cause an argument between papa and him and I don't want to cause any more trouble."

"Hemish is not…." Alice was going to comfort him but he stopped her.

"Alice please go ahead I'll catch up shortly I just need a moment."

Alice knew Hemish needed to be alone to feel better and she consented to his wishes. She ran out after Sherlock who surely was in the car already complaining to John about the twin's sense of time.

Once alone Hemish walked over to where his father had left the scalpel and stuffed it in his pocket as best as he could. He was going to do an experiment on his own. An experiment he had been wanting to try for a long time.

The ride back home was silent. Hemish kept his hand in his left side pocket feeling the blade the whole time craving it more and more as the streets flew by. Looking outside the window trying to ignore the reflection of Sherlock's gaze he could feel penetrate into his soul.

After arriving to Baker st. and having the most dreadfully silent dinners of their lives John and Sherlock locked themselves in their room to shag, Alice ran to her room to blast out music trying to die out her parents pleasurable moaning and kinky playfulness as she blogged away on Tumblr.

Hemish saw this as the perfect opportunity for him to try out his experiment with the scalpel. He locked himself in the bathroom knowing he wouldn't be interrupted any time soon and took out the shinnying sharp object from it's hiding place.

He grabbed the scalpel carefully with his right hand took a deep breath getting nervous as he rolled up his sleeves; remembering his father's harsh lecture he gripped the scalpel and slashed his arm again and again until his arm was covered with hot red lines and the floor was stained with still dripping drops of blood.

Hemish sat on the toilet staring at his arm, all the anger and frustration gone. And for once in his life he felt at ease. he was calm and relaxed and all the hate he had build up towards himself throughout the years was at least momentarily gone. And those feelings felt so good that's how another addict was born in the Holmes Household.


End file.
